The written description uses a number of acronyms to refer to various services and system components.
Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN): The architecture of the wireline switched network (fixed wired telephones) that allows enhanced and customized services to be provided by the carriers.
Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN): The architecture of the wireless network switched(mobile telephones) that allows enhanced and customized services to be provided by the carriers. The network automatically tracks the location of the mobile telephone. It includes all networks commonly referred to as cellular or PCS.
Home Location Register (HLR): The application that acts as the central repository of the profile of each mobile and maintains the current location and status of the mobile unit.
Service Control Point (SCP): Defined in the Bellcore definition of intelligent networks, this network element is defined to be the device where services are controlled. In practice, the SCP will run applications that provide the services. The HLR is a service application that executes on the SCP. SCP applications are involved in the routing of a call.
Intelligent Peripheral (IP): A generic term for any of a number of devices that provide services but are not involved in the routing of the call. They may use information available from SCP based applications, and they may send messages to these or update profile files in the mobile's data record, however, switching elements are not expected to launch inquiries to IP's in order to determine the correct routing of the calls.
Mobile Switching Center (MSC): Defined in the Bellcore definition of intelligent networks as the network element that is responsible for the actual circuit switched connection of the voice channels. In the general sense, the MSC makes very few routing decisions, obtaining all those from the SCP applications. In practice, there are may basic routing decisions that are made by the MSC and the practice reduces the network load and processing load to the SCP.
Private Branch Exchange (PBX): A telephone switching system located on the end user's premises that allows local intercommunication with all local telephone sets and with the public network.
Local Area Network (LAN): A communication system that interconnects a number of computer processing units when those units are some distance away from one another, but within the same contiguous property to allow private communications facilities to be installed. For the purposes of this document, LAN shall also include the facility to allow multiple computer processors to communicate with each other when some or all of those processors are within the same enclosure and connected by a common backplane.
Signaling Transfer Point (STP): A Bellcore defined network element that is responsible for the correct routing of network signaling messages.
Visitor Location Register (VLR): An application that executes on the MSC which contains a temporary copy of the mobile telephones profile obtained from the HLR. It is stored locally to improve performance.
Personal Communications Service (PCS): This term is used widely in the industry to mean a number of things. For the purposes of this document, it will refer to the latest set of cellular frequencies made available in North America in the 1.9 GHZ range. Therefore a PCS network is one where the 1.9 GHZ set of frequencies are being used. The document does not differentiate between PCS and cellular as a service and any difference between the two is not material to this invention.
Telephone Company (TELCO): The common carrier providing the wired service including the connection to the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
Mobile Identity Number (MIN): The telephone number of the mobile device. It is the primary identifier of the data profile contained in the HLR.
Internet: An open, global network of interconnected commercial, educational and governmental computer networks which utilize a common communications protocol.
HDML: Hand-held Device Markup Language.
SMS: Short Message Service.
Wide Area Network (WAN): A communication system that interconnects a number of computer processing units when those units are to an extent geographically diverse. Often, Wide Area Networks include public (shared user) networks.
Signaling System 7 (SS7): A call signaling system for wireline telephony networks. SS7 provides two major capabilities: fast call set-up and transaction capabilities associated with remote database interactions.
X.25: The X.25 protocol, adopted as a standard by the Consultative Committee for International Telegraph and Telephone (CCITT), is a commonly-used network protocol. The X.25 protocol allows computers on different public networks to communicate through an intermediary computer at the network layer level.
Interim Standard 41 (IS-41): Interim Standard 41 is a signaling protocol used in the North American standard cellular system.
The current cellular, PCS or any public wireless telephony network is now based on a design model defined by the Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN) architecture. This section defines why this model is used and what it details. We then show how the subject invention is used to enhance the application delivery mechanism of new features and services in the WIN.
The concept of intelligent telephony networks was first implemented by the wired (wireline) networks. Under the model of Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) wireline networks provide centralized control of telephone services provided to subscribers through diversely located central office switching systems. In an AIN type system, central offices send and receive data messages from an SCP via an STP.
In recent years, a number of new services have been provided by the AIN, and other AIN-like networks to provide personalized services to individual subscribers when at home or away from home. It is important to note that any services provided to individuals while they were away from home required the individual to manually register or notify the network of his present location. The network did not, nor does the AIN model provide for, any mobility management based in the network
Modifications of the AIN system allow a TELCO to customize the routing of telephone calls via a graphical programming language used on a specialized terminal by TELCO personnel.
Prior art AIN systems are exclusively land line communications systems, i.e. they provide telephone communication services via wired telephone lines. The signaling protocol used for AIN allows only for control of telephone network switching elements in response to processes or software functions that are based on the calling number, called number and other relatively fixed items (time of day, congestion control and end user control, etc). Wired line communications, even those provided by the AIN, are necessarily limited by the fixed nature of installed lines. These systems make no provision for communications with any mobile link, except as taught by Emery et. al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,469,496, 5,506,887.
While AIN is the intelligent processing related to the wireline networks, WIN is the intelligent processing of the wireless networks. In many ways they are similar and have used similar technologies, however, the model for WIN has a significant additional element, that of mobility. In the AIN architecture, both the originating and terminating telephone are assumed to be fixed, while in the WIN architecture, the location of the mobiles must be tracked by the networks. The HLR is the data register that tracks the location of the mobile and contains the subscriber profiles. It is because of this mobility element in the WIN architecture that makes WIN much different from AIN.
The cellular telecommunications industry has developed roaming standards which allow automatic handoffs from one cellular network to another during an established call, and to allow roaming from one system to another while having incoming calls follow the customer to the visited system. A protocol which accomplishes this is set out in the EIA/TIA standard IS-41. The IS-41 protocol is an out-of-band signaling protocol which may be transported by either X.25 or SS7 links.
The link between the mobile cellular user and the appropriate base station uses particular radio frequencies mandated by appropriate regulatory bodies. Dedicated trunk lines serve as the link between the base station and the MSC, and the interface between MSCs within the same system (same cellular carrier) is generally provided by dedicated land lines. Data links connect the mobile switching center to a VLR, and HLR, which can be located at the mobile switching center or at a remote point. Only the HLR may serve more than one MSC, the VLR is dedicated to the MSC that currently has control of the mobile. The subscriber record is erased when the mobile is no longer active or has moved to another MSC. The HLR is the location register which contains the user identity, such as directory number, profile information (feature list), current location, and validation period. The VLR is the location register, other than the HLR in which an MSC temporarily stores and retrieves information regarding a visiting subscriber or user. The difference between the VLR and the HLR is simply that the HLR is the permanent storage place for the subscriber record while the VLR is a temporary storage place used during a configurable time. The use of the VLR reduces the amount of network signaling needed to process the call handling.
Many mobility controllers of the above described cellular systems are now programmed to provide subscribers selected special services. Until recently, such roaming subscribers engaged in the special feature calls required special support by the system and would not be handed off between systems without losing these special features. If the mobile subscriber had roamed to another system and registered on that system, the special features did not necessarily follow the subscriber. Data networks, such as SS7 networks, interconnect the mobility controllers with each other for data communications, for example to transfer necessary data from a subscriber's HLR to a VLR in the mobility controller the subscriber's mobile station is currently communicating with.
To enable seamless roaming for subscribers who use special services, the Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN) was developed. The WIN was developed as an extension to the CTIA's reference model. The first capability centers around consolidation of the network's location functions. Secondly, the network must have a robust SCP platform that runs multiple applications, and thirdly, the network must be enhanced by new “primitive” capabilities. A key enhancement to the WIN was realized by adding Service Control Function (SCF) functionality to the reference model. The SCF function replaced the HLR in the model and the HLR was redefined as an application using the SCF.
The WIN comprises three unique components. An MSC switch functionality which provides call processing (including inherent Service Switching Point (SSP) capabilities), and features including call waiting, call forwarding, and three way calling. Secondly, the system also provides EIAITIA IS-41 SS7 message protocol providing intersystem handoff, automatic call delivery, automatic roaming and, most importantly, remote feature access. Thirdly, the WIN SCP provides mobility management, and a platform for hosting service logic (network applications).
Traditionally, the architecture of wireless networks places the burden of hosting new service applications on the mobile switch (MSC). MSCs are an extremely expensive network element, and are typically limited in the computing and database capacity needed to host new services and therefore are not well suited to support growth. By adopting the WIN architecture, wireless carriers place more network intelligence and mobility management functionality into SCPs. The WIN architecture is currently under deployment by various cellular carriers, and is suited for use in all cellular and PCS networks.
Currently, a dominant WIN SCP solution places service applications, such as software defined networks and messaging centers, within the same processing environment as essential network software elements such as authentication center (AC) and HLR. Given that ultra-high availability software such as AC and HLR functions operate with those requiring less reliability, such as software defined networks and messaging centers, new applications must reside on overly expensive hardware. This solution, and others like it, are limited by proprietary development environments as third party developers are unable to effectively create applications based on the platform.
Currently, consumers generally have access to wireless networks that offer voice service. In a few cases, carriers who use the WIN architecture and certain PCS carriers, minimal advanced services such as short messaging or voice mail are offered. The primary reason that consumers have such a limited suite of services from which to choose is due to the time and expense of developing services for use on a network wide basis. These services take many months to develop and must be justified by a business case that assumes use by the general population. The subject invention enables new applications to be developed and hosted in a focused, inexpensive and timely fashion to respond to customer demands.
As wireless network providers move from a duopoly to a competitive environment, they are being forced to move to a richer suite of advanced services to stave off the threat of new PCS/PCN service offers. An effective counter to the potential loss of profitability is to quickly develop and implement new service offerings. Also, recently licensed competitive carriers have a large stake in the ability to roll out new services in a timely manner. In the FCC “A”, “B” and “C” block 1.9 Ghz spectrum auctions, spectrum winners paid 2 to 3 times the price per pop, or potential subscriber, when compared to the initial FCC cellular spectrum auctions. This portends that the new service providers will have to have operation cost levels that are lower than current cellular carriers in order to be similarly profitable.
Multiple vendors are beginning to develop products to support the WIN architecture. However, three issues must be addressed to meet the challenge of profitable, highly functional wireless networks. First, wireless applications must have a platform for operation that allows custom application tailoring to an individual customer's need, rather than the overall needs of all network users. Second, if this type of customization and scaling are to happen, the cost basis and development paradigm for these wireless applications must change dramatically. Third, billing and provisioning systems must be adapted to allow carriers to manage a new level of service flexibility and customization.
The subject invention allows new applications to be developed that will utilize the primitives of information contained in the SCP applications to develop additional and highly custom applications.
Recent industry activity has indicated a need for an open operating environment for creation of new applications, and a more distributed architecture for hosting these applications. The subject invention was created in response to this activity. Further, Motorola Corp. has introduced the Memos™, software platform to address this need. Memos™ is an open software operating environment designed to enable economical wireless communications to a broad range of users. This solution is designed and targeted for personalized messaging applications. This represents a subset of all wireless applications. Additionally, Memos™, does not provide a convenient means for development as it uses a proprietary Motorola scripting language, rather than an industry standard telephony API for application development. Finally, Memos™, does not include a means for using information contained in an IS-41 message for customizing message delivery.
The subject invention allows new applications to be developed that will utilize the primitives of information contained in SCP- and switch-based applications and databases, and carried via IS-41 messages, to develop additional and highly custom applications. Among the types of highly custom applications that can be developed and implemented using the subject invention are: enterprise network interconnections, information delivery applications, and enhanced intelligent network applications. The architecture of the subject invention enables these and other applications to inter-work, and share processing and user interface capabilities.
Further, the subject invention, based on the use of an intelligent router or gateway server, improves upon current solutions by enhancing networking efficiency. The subject invention treats an enterprise network or application adjunct as if it were an individual MSC, with HLR/VLR capabilities. However, in current solutions, each application would be required to possess a unique SS7 point code. Instead, the gateway server has an SS7 “point code” and routes messages from this router to individual applications based on a mapping of subscriber information to an application adjunct. This reduces the burden placed on a carrier's SS7 network, and reduces the cost of implementing advanced network services by using more ubiquitous TCP/IP transmission capability.
Another capability of the subject invention relates to targeted information delivery, based on information obtained from a cellular or PCS network. Certain information can be delivered based on primitives of information contained within the cellular network. This information can be formatted, delivered and used in many ways. For example, many Internet World Wide Web sites, such as the Federal Express site, provide valuable information to people. The site provides package tracking information. A person can input their package tracking number and receive updated information on the status of their package.
Obtaining information from World Wide Web sites continues to grow at an incredible rate. The main way to acquire information from the Internet is through a computer which is connected directly to the Internet or is connected via an Internet service provider's (ISP) dial up connection service. And although some new services are being introduced that automatically bring information to the computer from the WWW, for example, the PointCast Service, the major means for accessing WWW information on the computer is by searching for information. If it is commonly accessed WWW sites, bookmarks are often used to provide ease and speed of information retrieval.
A new capability for acquiring instant information found on the World Wide Web can be developed and delivered through a wireless handset without having to search the WWW on a computer. This capability will allow a subscriber to organize automatic information agents to search for information on the WWW and then send the desired information to the subscriber through the Wireless Intelligent Network and the wireless carriers' sophisticated wireless handsets and switching capabilities. Information delivery can be conditioned based upon logic relating to status information and messages from a WIN. This information can be delivered in the form of a short message (SMS), or in handheld device markup language (HDML), or in the form of an “applet” using appropriate programming languages such as Java by Sun Microsystems.
Additionally, a convenient means for implementing advanced number translation services is currently a requirement of cellular and PCS networks. A method of implementing reduced digit dialing, or closed user groups, based on mobility related information is a valuable service. This service would provide the ability for a wireless carrier to offer subscribers use and access to a newly established wireless network of wireless and wireline telephone numbers. This network allows subscribers to add frequently dialed numbers to a network database; and then dial only four or seven digits (any predetermined short number sequence) regardless of where the caller is calling from. Information from the wireless network, such as certain IS-41 messages, determines the appropriate exchange, area or country codes and adds these additional codes on to the dialed number as required. The subject invention provides an optimal means for implementing this service.
In prior art systems if a subscriber is unable to receive calls on a wireless device, or if the subscriber is not active on the wireless device, but wishes to have the calls sent to a specific device only if the subscriber is available at that new device, the subscriber must manually set the call-forward-immediate feature of the wireless device to have calls forwarded to another device, such as an office telephone. Therefore, if the subscriber desires to receive all incoming calls on the telephone in his or her office, then he or she must manually set the call-forward feature of the wireless device in order to receive calls that are directed to the wireless device. If the subscriber forgets to get the call forward feature, then calls to the wireless device will not be forwarded. Moreover, in prior art systems once the call forward feature is set, all calls to the wireless device continue to be forwarded to the wireline telephone even if the subscriber has left the office. Thus, once the user becomes inactive on the wireline phone and wants to receive calls on the wireless system again, he has to manually disable the wireless device's call forward feature.
Moreover, prior art systems do not provide call screening for calls forwarded from the wireless phone to the office wireline extension. Thus, all calls made to the wireless phone are forwarded to the wireline phone when the call-forward feature of the wireless phone has been manually set. This may not be a desirable arrangement if the subscriber does not want to be interrupted in the office by calls from a preselected group or at certain times of the day.
Prior art systems also do not provide for the interconnection of data applications executing in private networks with WIN signaling and control networks to make data applications WIN aware.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved combined network system consisting of both a private network and a wireless network wherein the private network appears as a node on said wireless network and allows open architecture applications on said private network to run on said wireless network.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system whereby fixed telephones, associated with a mobile telephone, to be acquired by a mobile network management system as if they were mobile telephones themselves.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method of connecting private network based applications to network based applications in both AIN and WIN models.
Another object of this invention is to make a private wired or wireless, or combination network (WAN or LAN) logically appear to the cellular (WIN) network or wireline (AIN) as an extension of the network.
A further object of the invention is to reduce the cost of running specialized applications on wireless networks by utilizing portions of a private wireline network in lieu of multiple service control points.
A further object of this invention to provide an improved means for developing and implementing wireless network services, and combined network services consisting of private networks, wireless networks, and information sources and networks such as the internet. This is accomplished by using an open architecture application platform that uses a mobility extended application programmer interface
It is a further object of this invention to provide an architecture for efficiently implementing both an open architecture application platform, and a means to interconnect private wireless network applications, and other database applications to wireless networks.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means to allow database and other enterprise applications to access subscriber information (profile, location, etc.) contained within the wireless network.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means for wireless subscribers to have access to enterprise databases, the Internet and other information sources, based on contextual information such as location, time, IS-41 messages or other similar network control messages such as those that indicate presence on, and location in a mobile wireless network.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means for wireless subscribers to have access to enterprise databases, the internet and other information sources, based on event triggers in these data sources, such as a change in product availability status, or a change in a stock price, logically combined with IS-41 messages or other similar network control messages such as those that indicate presence on, and location in a mobile wireless network.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved means of implementing reduced digit dialing, or closed user groups, based on mobility related information, such as IS-41 messages indicating location in a mobile wireless network.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved combined network system consisting of both a wireline network and a wireless network wherein the wireline network appears as a node on said wireless network and allows open architecture applications on said private network to run on said wireless network.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system whereby wireline telephones may be treated by a mobile network management system as if they were mobile telephones assigned to the wireless network.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method of connecting wireline or private network-based applications to network based applications in both AIN and WIN models.
A further object of the invention is to reduce the cost of running specialized applications on wireless networks by utilizing portions of a private wireline network in lieu of multiple service control points.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic call redirection system between a wireless and a wireline network.
A further object of the present invention is to detect when a user is active on a wireline telephone and to automatically forward calls from a wireless phone to a wireline telephone when the user is active on the wireline phone.
Another object of the present invention is to detect when a user becomes inactive on a wireline telephone and to automatically forward calls from the wireline telephone to a wireless telephone.
A further object of the present invention is to provide call screening for calls forwarded between wireline and wireless networks.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide for routing and control of calls in a wireless and/or wireline network based upon mass media events.
Prior patents related to the subject invention are discussed below:
Fuentes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,613) describes a method and apparatus for using an automatic PBX as a switching system for use in a cellular wireless telecommunications system. The invention uses a protocol converter, which communicates with a wireless cell site, that converts messages between ISDN protocol and a protocol for communicating with the wireless cell site. The Fuentes invention does not anticipate the subject invention, as the subject invention does not utilize the switching elements of a PBX to control the cellular communications network. Rather, the subject invention improves upon this art, as it utilizes existing WIN network elements, including MSCs, and uses a processor to establish a LAN as an element of a larger cellular WIN. The subject invention may utilize a PBX as an application that is networked with the larger WIN, but it does not rely upon the switching capability of the network to control mobility. Fuentes has replaced MSC with a PBX and uses ISDN as the protocol to establish control. The subject invention allows applications on the private network (LAN, WAN) to communicate with the network-based SCF applications (e.g. HLR) to provide a programming interface.
Another set of inventions, Pinard et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,032) and Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,748) describe a form of connection between multiple telephony devices, including PBXs and wireless networks, but does so only to establish contact at a particular device, and not to enable any WIN mobility features. Pinard teaches a method of establishing a telephone communications link from a calling line to one of plural peripheral devices associated with a single telephone number in a central office telephone switching system or PBX. This invention provides a means for establishing a connection with a particular device where several communications devices are associated with a single number. This invention does not utilize or anticipate use of mobility features associated with a WIN, or the ability to create sub-elements of the WIN via connections with a LAN or WAN. Jones teaches a method of outdialing to a number of devices to test completion of a connection. This is performed via an algorithm that sequentially dials various devices to try to complete the connection. This approach as with the Pinard approach does not anticipate the use of mobility management capability by connecting a LAN and a wireless network. Furthermore Jone and Picard do not provide for the interconnection of applications.
Emery et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,469,496, 5,506,887) teaches integration of wireless and landline phones using the AIN wireline system to connect and control processing of calls to a PCS subscriber's wireless handset via a home base station or a wireless communication network. In the case of the Emery invention, specialized services are seamlessly provided by connections between a wireless (including cellular) network and a wireline AIN. This invention clearly does not anticipate the functionality of using a connection between a WIN and a customer premises based applications, such as a PABX. The Emery invention (U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,887) teaches that connections between a wireless network and a Centrex or PBX are made between MSCs and wireline switches, and not a SCP or a sub-SCP as contemplated in the subject invention. Also, the Emery invention does not facilitate mobility management on the private wireline network (LAN or WAN) via a logical HLR function contained within the LAN or WAN. Furthermore, the Emery invention does not anticipate the ability to customize and host new applications for the WIN on the customer premises LAN or WAN, but rather anticipates hosting applications on central wireline telephony AIN service controllers. The subject inventions provide for an interface between applications resident on the LAN, WAN or other network or processor and WIN based applications. Both Emery inventions do not contemplate linking applications located outside of the AIN.
Bales et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,757) teaches use of a number of terminal service profiles that are selected on the basis of the switching system to which a wireless mobile unit is registered. The Bales et al. invention allows distinct service activation based on the switching system that a mobile terminal unit is registered. This invention does not anticipate interconnection of wireless and wireline networks via a WIN architecture, nor does it anticipate using inherent mobility information contained with a WIN architecture to determine service provision. Those skilled in the art will recognize Bales' teaching as features provided in the public standard IS-41C. The DNA function is easily recognized as the HLR application. With this version of the protocol the HLR will have specific location information and will be able to cause the routing of terminating or originating calls to be modified based on the location of the mobile. An existing embodiment is the current practice of charging different rates for telephone service depending on the location. These features are obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art and suggest that the Bales patent is too broad and covers obvious extensions to standard protocols.
Mauger et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,610) teaches a mobile communications network comprised of a PCS (PCN) network, PBX and local exchange. While the Mauger et. al. invention contemplates connection of a PBX, a local exchange and a public wireless network, it does not utilize an intelligent network architecture to manage mobility information. Furthermore, Mauger et. al. suggests that wireline and wireless network connectivity be established at the wireless network base station. This invention clearly does not anticipate the use of a WIN architecture to connect a wireline network (like a PBX) with a wireless network, nor the versatility and generality of the WIN interconnect solution. Mauger manages the routing of calls based on the dialed digits while the subject invention teaches that services and applications can be connected to WIN and does not directly implement new routing services. New routing service can be developed using the subject invention. The subject invention improves on Mauger et al by providing the interface to allow calls from private networks (PABX) to MS that have registered in the HLR as being local to the said PABX to be routed to the Intelligent Base Station (as defined by Mauger et al) even though the dialed digits may indicate that the dialed MS is not local to the PABX.
The following patents have also been reviewed. We have provided summary comparison to the subject invention.
Weis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,226 teaches control wireless stations from a PBX. Does not interconnect applications and provide for new applications.
Ballard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,114 describes a method of switching cellular calls locally rather then transmitting then to a switching center that could be some distance away. Does not interconnect applications and provide for new applications.
Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,963 describes a method of routing datagrams to mobiles. This is an invention at the transport level not the application interface.
Owada, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,094 describes a method of controlling mobiles using an ISDN interface to the local switch. This is an invention at the transport level, not at the application interface.
Tam, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,403 describes a telephone set capable of receiving both cellular and land line telephone calls. This invention pertains to a new device.
Jain, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,203 describes a method of locating a mobile user when the telephone handset is not the same unit as it is in cellular. This invention relies on monitoring calls and on now proactive action by the user. The subject invention will enhance this feature by allowing simply applications to be written that will detect the presence of the nomadic user. The cellular PBX interconnect embodiment locates nomadic users be assuming that when their telephone is used they are there. It does not track calls in the same method as proposed by Jain.
Shrader, U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,963 describes a method for connecting and controlling mobiles through the use of a key system. This invention deals with mobile to basestation hand-off and is a transport level invention.
Carlsen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,062 describes a method of storing new numbers into a telephone when that telephone is idle. This is a transport level invention and deals with routing of calls.
Comer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,736 describes a method of having more than one telephone number (MIN) in a mobile phone. The subject invention makes no claims on such functionality of mobile phones.
Blust, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,227 describes a method for connecting mobiles to a PBX. The subject invention makes no claims on such connection of mobiles sets to PBX systems.
Kage, U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,243 describes a method of locating mobiles by using the relative field strength of overlapping cells. The subject invention makes no claims on such techniques of locating mobiles.
Theimer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,692 describes a method of routing messages based on the content of those messages. The subject invention is broader in scope by providing a general interface between application and the network. In a specific embodiment of the subject invention, an EMAIL system could use the context of the message together with the status or profile information gathered from the network using the subject invention to make better message routing decisions. The subject invention allows for greater scope in the Theimer invention and improves upon it.
Grimes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,590 describes a method of signaling the telephone system as to which terminal device should be used to complete calls to the actual user. The subject invention only assumes one method of locating the user. The Grimes method could be used to facilitate such notification. Once the subject invention has such notification, it will signal the wireless network. The subject invention does not claim a method of notification.
Lannen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,412 describes a method of delivering calls to roaming mobiles using IS-41 A while still maintaining connection to non-IS-41 networks. The subject invention meaning assumes that a standard signaling protocol is available to the SCP and SCP based applications. While the information provided by the subject invention will assist in the delivery of calls, the subject invention makes no similar claims.
Sollner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,837 describes a method of interconnecting bunked mobile and cellular systems. The subject invention makes no such claims.
Morrisey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,844 describes a method of providing information services to callers based on the specific N11 type number dialed and the calling number profile. The subject invention does not depend on the dialed number, and it is an application interface at the local end of the connection.
Lantto, U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,665 describes a method to reduce the transaction impact on the HLR by having special services defined in a list at the MSC/VLR. Only if the requested service is not available at the MSC/VLR is a message sent to the HLR. The subject invention has no requirements or claims on the MSC or VLR. The subject invention in one embodiment, will allow the PBX to be acquired by the SCP as another MSC and will respond to messages in the same format.
Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,592 describes to connection of data devices in a mobile environment. It is based on the management of unique network addresses. The subject invention makes no claims to manage network address in this manner.
Wegner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,186 describes a method of using the ISUP protocol instead of TCAP message to provide enhanced services to the local switch. The subject invention improves on this art by allowing any protocol to be connected to applications developed on LAN based processor to be connected to the SCP or switch. Wegener teaches a method of sending messages for the purposes of switching the call, whereas the subject invention provides the means to develop new and specialized services and does not directly involve switching the call.
Orris, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,090 describes a method of providing enhanced 800 services based on the response from the 800 database. While an embodiment of the subject invention would be able to launch messages to the 800 database, the responses would be used to support enhanced applications and not to directly route the calls.
Yumoki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,383 describes a method of service control by storing specific service feature information. The subject invention allows application at the local (LAN) to be connected to network databases so that existing stored records can be accessed and not duplicated.
Bantz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,706 describes a method for registering new stations in a communications system.
Baker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,139 describes a system having a routing network architecture for efficiently handing off rousing without changing operating systems
Ahmadi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,026 describes a mobile network having the ability to update topology so location of mobile unit is known to all routers of the network.